Lilac Pearl (YEMARABHTESIP)
Appearance Lilac Pearl possesses a slim figure, along with a lilac complexion. She has canary yellow eyes, a pointed nose and thin lips like other Pearls on Homeworld. She's fairly tall, being slightly taller than Yellow Pearl. Lilac Pearl has baby pink, poofy chin-length hair accompanied by side-swept bangs. Her gemstone is located on her chest. During her time on Homeworld, she wore a knee-length dress, with pleated transparent, lavender sleeves, a bright lilac top, and a pale lilac, frilly skirt. There is also a pink sash ribbon tied around her waist. However, after the Gem War, she sports a different attire. She wears a sleeveless, lilac bodysuit and a light pink sheer miniskirt. She is barefoot. Personality Lilac Pearl is a private, secretive Gem, often taciturn and fairly shy or soft-spoken. Regardless, she tends to be aggressive, skeptical and pessimistic, yet intelligent and snarky. While she does rebel against Homeworld, she does not associate with the Crystal Gems or are anywhere near dedicated to protecting the Earth, due to her failing to comprehend its nature. She is, however, soft and gentle, toward people she cares about (like Citrine). This also shows she can be selfless, tolerant and patient to an extent. Her past is often a mystery, however, she appears to be traumatized and it troubles her to the point where she is incapable of recalling the events, showing either fear or anxiety once confronted with the issue. Lilac Pearl also appears to be insecure and suffers from self-hatred, however, she never opened up about why. History Most of her past is unknown, however, some details can be recalled. She formerly had an owner, like most Pearls. She met an unknown Citrine and developed a close bond with one another, however, they eventually got separated in the Gem War. She is shown to be traumatized by some of the events in the Gem War and her past in general, however, it was never fully elaborated on, leaving her past a shrouded mystery. Abilities Lilac Pearl possesses standard Gem abilities. * Katana Proficiency: During the Gem War, Lilac Pearl appears to be skilled at using the katana and has used the weapon to defend herself multiple times in the war. * Intelligence: Lilac Pearl can analyze or synthesize information accurately and has a knack for philosophy. She's also a great strategist, being skilled in coming up with plans or infiltrating facilities. ** However, it should be noted, that she's a bad conversationalist and while she is fairly intelligent, she is not autodidactic and has trouble adapting to new environments. Relationships Unknown Owner Lilac Pearl formerly had an owner, who was never identified nor classified. While their relationship prior to the Gem War was unknown, Lilac Pearl is shown to heavily despise her former superior and is vindictive towards her. She also refuses to talk about her former owner. It is also hinted that the two had a mutual dislike towards one another. Citrine It is unknown when or how the two met, but Lilac Pearl and an unknown Citrine developed a close relationship. However, they were eventually separated during the Gem War. It's heavily implied that Lilac Pearl still misses her everyday and is depressed ever since her disappearance. Trivia * Lilac Pearl possibly suffers from Depression or Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. * Her time on Earth is mostly built up by confusion or misconception: ** She has a neutral opinion towards the Earth, while not finding it a pleasant planet to say the least (being constantly reminded of her traumas in the Gem War), she considers the landforms on Earth as fairly nostalgic. ** Lilac Pearl fails to understand the living organisms on the planet, not comprehending their need to eat, sleep or hydrate themselves. * She has a habit of breaking branches from trees, for a reason unknown. Category:Pearl Category:OCs Category:Approved Characters